The Random EnD of the world story!
by crazybasmentteckfreak
Summary: this is just something a friend of mine and me came up with when we had absolutley nothing left to do, uses final fantasylike battle system! involves real names of people and real characters, may be lame, no flamers!


I do not own ed, edd, n eddy

this is a crasybasmenttechfreak fiction, in association with williams fiction

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matthew williams was standing in the alleyway What? you don't who Matthew is? he's michael's

brother, you don't know who michael is? well keep reading, no i won't tell you. wait what's that? an axe!?

Matthew was standing in an alleyway in lemon brook when an 999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999.99 ton meteor take THAT laws of phisics! came crashing down on him

and to defend himself he used his only attack

----------------------------------------------battle-mode--------------------------------------------------------------

Matthew----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------large meteor

hp:1/1---------------hp:999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999.999,999,999,999,999,999.999,9,999.99

mp:0/0---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------mp:0/0

attack:just, just kinda stands there---------------------------------------------------attack:sMaShaFy!!!

battle over-meteor wins

----------------------------------------------story-mode---------------------------------------------------------------

so, with matthew dead, the meteor started to grow and absorb all of the houses, streets, and cars in lemon brook and it was headed in

the direction of the cul-de-sac. meanwhile in Double D's garage, the eds were gathered around Double D's worktable as he was working

on something."alright gentlemen"said Double D "I've finally fixed the jawbreaker detector, and now it dosn't even need a satelite"

and then Eddy grabbed the machine,and said "yeah, lets get to work!" Double D took the detector back telling eddy that he still needed

to input the proper minerals to make sure the detector only locked on to jawbreakers. So after all that

boring stuff happened, the eds were outside and ready to start the testing procedure Double D acctivated the detector and was astounded at what

he saw, a humongous section of the secreen was red in the next town over, meaning a large supply of jawbreakers was right there. He quickly told the

other eds and literally 1 second later Eddy was holding both Eds up 20 blocks over and running so fast the street folded up like a carpet. when they got to the mass

of what they thought was a pile of jawbreakers they realised that it was, a large meteor, edd was furious and dissipointed at the same time, the meteor was an interesting

peice but, even he had hoped to find a jawbreaker.

Double D was suddenly curious, why had'nt the detector worked? And of course being him, he said it aloud, "why didn't the detector work?"

then Ed shouted stupidly "I, Ed.[pausewas playing with the pretty waters!(A/N:chemicals!)" At that moment eddy had gotten extermely angry and started

throwing rocks at the, er, rock and each time a rock hit the meteor it got bigger, Double D being the only one to notice looked closely at the rocks,

they weren't just bouncing off, but the rocks were acctually going into the meteor! intrigued, Edd told Ed to lug in some things from around, he eventually had trialed

everything, wood, metel, glass, anything, he saw that they all could be absorbed by the meteor, alarmed he ran back to the cul-de-sac, with the other two eds, very, very far ahead of him

he once home he grabbed a book intitled "strange space fables & anomalies, V.2 after flipping through the pages he found what he was looking for, there is a old folktale that tells of a mystical

man who predicted that a mighty meteor would fall to the earth, and take earth for it's own power. After telling his friends and convincing Eddy, he told Ed to gather the other cul-de-sacians while he began building, and preparing

once everyone was there Edd began to explain.

"PEOPLE!" yelled Edd "Ed, Eddy, and I were out earlier today, and I have discovered a that an antient meteor has crashed down in lemon brook, but it appears it is growing, and heading this way! so we need t-"

then kevin inturrupted "Wait, your saying a chunk of random space rock came down and is _growing_ in this direction?" he said giving them a look of anger

"well yes, but I have proof, I took this sample of the meteor"said double D holding up a rock and juggling it so his hands were not absorbed

they then walked over to Double D's microscope and he put the rock in it. then he slipped a piece of paper under it and the paper immideattley disintigrated, then in a dramatic, low-budget light edd slowly said "we have less than 24 hours" then he looked down and and groaned, "Ed, stop holding that flashlight below my head."

So with that everyone got organized and calmly... Okay, they all ran like idiotic jerks screaming there heads off, except for double-D. He stood up, and faced the crowd of idiots. "People, I have a plan!" And they all faced and listened. "While Ed and Eddy were gathering you all up, I developed these." He then pressed a button and 10 huge pods burst from the ground. "These pods will hopefully shelter us from the meteor's effects by freezing us below the surface." His face then darkened. "Unfortunately, out of few materials and the little time I had, I was unable to make the chambers for our parents, or your livestock, Rolf. Everyone got a mournful look on their face in that short time, but it was soon replaced by a shock as a roaring noise was heard and the ground began to shake. "It's the meteor!" Ed shouted as he staggered about unable to stand. "Everyone, get into the pods!" Edd commanded. Everybody got into their pods, except Plank which Johnny through into his own seperate pod. The last thing they witnessed was a few large iron girders and some wood from the top of Edd's garage came crashing down and some freezing cold liquid nitrogen fill their chambers, They then fell asleep into a criogenic coma.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

WOAH! loooooong chapter adios see you soon!!


End file.
